Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types, conductive and sensorineural. Of these types, conductive hearing loss occurs where the normal mechanical pathways for sound to reach the hair cells in the cochlea are impeded, for example, by damage to the ossicles. Conductive hearing loss may often be helped by use of conventional hearing aid systems, which comprise a microphone and an amplifier for amplifying detected sounds so that acoustic information does reach the cochlea and the hair cells.
In many people who are profoundly deaf, the reason for deafness is sensorineural hearing loss, which is caused by an absence of, or destruction of, the hair cells in the cochlea which transduce acoustic signals into nerve impulses. These people are thus unable to derive suitable benefit from conventional hearing aid systems, no matter how loud the acoustic stimulus is made, because there is damage to or absence of the mechanism for nerve impulses to be generated from sound in the normal manner. It is for this purpose that cochlear implant systems have been developed. Such systems bypass the hair cells in the cochlea and directly deliver electrical stimulation to the auditory nerve fibres, thereby allowing the brain to perceive a hearing sensation resembling the natural hearing sensation normally delivered to the auditory nerve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,930, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, provides a description of one type of traditional cochlear implant system.
Cochlear implant systems have typically consisted of two essential components, an external component commonly referred to as a processor unit and an internal implanted component commonly referred to as a stimulator/receiver unit. Traditionally, both of these components have cooperated together to provide the sound sensation to a user.
The external component has traditionally consisted of a microphone for detecting sounds, such as speech and environmental sounds, a speech processor that converts the detected sounds, particularly speech, into a coded signal, a power source such as a battery, and an external transmitter coil.
The coded signal output by the speech processor is transmitted transcutaneously to the implanted stimulator/receiver unit situated within a recess of the temporal bone of the user. This transcutaneous transmission occurs via the external transmitter coil which is positioned to communicate with an implanted receiver coil provided with the stimulator/receiver unit. This communication serves two essential purposes, firstly to transcutaneously transmit the coded sound signal and secondly to provide power to the implanted stimulator/receiver unit. Conventionally, this link has been in the form of an RF link, but other such links have been proposed and implemented with varying degrees of success.
The implanted stimulator/receiver unit traditionally includes a receiver coil that receives the coded signal and power from the external processor component, and a stimulator that processes the coded signal and outputs a stimulation signal to an intracochlea electrode assembly which applies the electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve producing a hearing sensation corresponding to the original detected sound.
A particular problem that the present invention seeks to address is determining a distance of separation between an external transceiver and an implanted transceiver by determining the relative position of the external transceiver to the implanted transceiver. Another problem is when an external transmitter or transceiver has been displace, for example when the external transceiver has fallen away from an optimum position upon the recipient. It is particularly relevant when the recipient, such as an infant, is unable to or unlikely to indicate such an occurrence and therefore cannot derive maximum hearing benefit from the implant system. Embodiments of the present invention may be particularly advantageous, as the distance between the transceivers impacts upon the amount of power that can be delivered to the implanted transceiver, and hence impacts upon a power source current and useful life, for instance where the power source is a battery. As such embodiments of the present invention enable a determination of the distance to be made, transmission and stimulation parameters of transmissions between the transceivers may be optimised to allow for the actual distance of separation. Optimising such parameters for the actual distance of separation leads to improved performance of the implant system, and also improves battery lifetime.
Embodiments of the present invention are particularly advantageous in that an actual field between the transmitter and receiver is measured. While an alternative prior art approach is to monitor a voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) on the cable leading to the transmitter, such an approach requires an assumption that a change in the VSWR stems from an alteration in the link between the transmitter and receiver, whereas in fact such alterations in the VSWR may equally arise from a break in the cable or transmitter coil causing an open circuit or other such fault.
Furthermore, for the reasons given hereinbefore, the invention also seeks to provide an improved method of determining a skin-flap thickness of a recipient partly by determining the separation between the external transceiver and the implanted transceiver or stimulator/receiver. Prior art attempts at determining the separation have used battery current whereby the battery current is mapped to transceiver separation. However, measurement and monitoring of battery current may not change monotonically with varying transceiver separation, and therefore does not enable a one-to-one mapping of battery current to the separation. Conversely, measuring magnetic field strength, as with the present invention, provides a monotonic variation with transceiver separation and therefore provides a one-to-one mapping of magnetic field strength to transceiver separation.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention before the priority date of each claim of this application.